


Bethlehem Steel

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [114]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Physical Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: What Dean wants, he can't have.
Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444172
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Bethlehem Steel

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Serrico for being an awesome beta!


End file.
